Cross The Line
by Rosa17
Summary: Sequel to 'Love you Forever'.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

It was a scorching day, not only in Nottingham but in the forest too. Shade could be sought under the sanctuary of the trees and on the whole the outlaws did just that, lazing about scattered around the camp.

"This isn't getting any work done," Alan commented, opening one eye to see Much sitting up preparing dinner. Djac sharpening her knife and Will lying supine with his eyes shut.

"Off you go and do some then," Much suggested. "Robin will be back later."

"You hope," muttered Will who was awake despite the impression he was giving.

"He has been gone two days; he will not stay away longer," Much insisted.

"They might," Alan put in.

"They will not. What exactly have been doing anyway?" he looked round the camp to see the remainder of the outlaws were sniggering. "Well...I suppose there is that. Do you think they have been doing that? For two days? I mean they got married in April, it is now August."

"I don't think they do you know when they are here with us, well I have never thought they had, unless they wait until we are sleeping. And you think they waited until April?" Djac shrugged.

"It is not my business to think about," Much told them.

"It was very cold before April, maybe they didn't," added Will.

"Can you not talk about anything else?" Much said with a shake of his head clearly uncomfortable on the topic of discussion.

"We could, but this is quite entertaining," Alan replied looking up as Little John walked into the camp and sat down under a tree, taking refreshment from his flask.

"No Marian and Robin?" he asked.

"Not yet they will be here," Much said completely convinced they would.

John looked at the others who shrugged and he replied, "We will see."

"Not you too," muttered Much busying himself with food.

------

The blue pool was the perfect place to be, there was sun, there was shade, there was water and there was Robin. The sun burned on their bare backs as Marian dragged her hand through the water, cupping her hand and then trickling it slowly across Robin's back as they lay side by side on the grassy bank.

He didn't move and Marian wondered if perhaps he was indeed sleeping. As she reached across to repeat the action, he lunged at her sending them both tumbling into the shallow water, water which was warm and did nothing to cool the heat which was flaring between them again. He pinned her down, her hair swirling in the water about her head as she looked up at him, waiting for and trying to anticipate his next move.

Although he was smiling at her he kept his intentions unreadable as he loosened one hand flicked water on her and proceeded to tickle her until she begged for mercy. Still leaning over her and blocking out the sun, he ceased and sunk down onto his elbows half laying across her.

Brushing his hair from his eyes tenderly, she said. "You promised Much we would be back by now."

"I did," he whispered suddenly serious.

"We ought to go," she breathed her fingers now rasping across his beard.

"We ought," he agreed but delayed the decision by lowering his mouth to hers and taking her breath away as he kissed her, his hands caressing her skin until they both forgot about returning to camp for another few hours at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Eli was entertaining, when the servant informed him that a visitor had arrived.

"I am not expecting anyone," Eli replied.

"He said he was your brother. His name is Thomas."

"Thomas!" exclaimed Eli standing up. "I must see this for myself."

He excused himself from his guests, a number of nobles he was acquainting himself with and followed the servant to the door.

"Eli," the man said hesitantly.

"Thomas!" Eli said greeting him warmly. "Come in, it has been a long time."

A small wiry wizened man who had fallen on hard times as many people had in these dark days, knocked on the door of Locksley.

Thornton appeared and took a step back; the man did not smell pleasant. "Can I help you?" he asked, reluctantly.

"I am looking for Sir Guy of Gisborne."

"He is not in residence."

"Where can I find him? I have news to impart."

"Humph," Thornton said, not doubting that this man has some underhand business with his master. "You will find him at Nottingham castle."

At Nottingham the man eventually talked his way past the guards into the castle. Then the guard who was accompanying him left him with two further guards outside a big heavy wooden door.

"Sheriff, Sir Guy," he said.

"What is it?" asked Vasey abruptly.

"There is a man to see Sir Guy. He has information, from the look of him…well."

"Very well send him in," the Sheriff said, "I need some entertainment."

Once in and the door shut Guy said. "Well?"

"I have information Sir. You remember you employed me several months ago. Unfortunately I was robbed and beaten but I recovered and then started my job for you."

"By Hood?"

"Pardon sir?"

"Did Hood rob and beat you?"

"No," he said wishing it had been.

"Very well carry on."

"I recently went to Edwinstowe. There the priest told me a wedding had taken place in April. A wedding he had refused to carry out himself and a wedding he had refused to allow inside the church, instead it was held in the doorway by a passing fellow of the cloth."

"Why is this interesting me? Get to the point," Guy replied curtly.

"The newlyweds were…."

"Were who?" Gisborne spat at him. "Tell me."

"Robin Hood and Marian, late of Knighton."

Gisborne roared and even Vasey covered his hands with his ears as his lieutenant began to rant and rave.

"Get out, no wait," ordered Guy.

The man quivered he was going to ask to be paid the remaining money but decided this was not the best time.

"Sir?" he asked nervously.

"I want you to go to York. I want you to find out everything you can on Eleanor Godwin, particularly bad. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the man quivered.

"You may have one of my horses; the sooner you are back here with information the better."

Bowing before the two men the wiry man backed out the room as Guy barked orders at the waiting guard for a horse for the little man.

"You are not surprised," Guy said to the Sheriff, it wasn't a question but an observation.

"A clue – no," he replied. "It has been on the cards has it not?"

"I think not. He will pay, she will pay."

"How exactly?" Vasey asked mildly amused.

"I do no know yet but I will drag Hood from the woods and tear him to pieces."

"A word of warning and then of advice," Vasey said. "I can not be part of this if, you're aim is to hurt your populace in order to get to Robin Hood, he swore if I did harm anyone to get to him he would kill me. After that incident in the forest with Piits I dare not question him," he replied, moving his tongue to feel where he had had his fake tooth put in, a reminder of the event. Thinking himself lucky to escape with just the loss of a tooth.

"Very well, but you have no objections to how I lure him to Locksley?"

"None at all, the sooner he is dead, the sooner I can move onto greater things," declared the Sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Dusk was beginning to settle when Robin and Marian appeared at camp. Much who was still put out said. "I suppose you have not eaten. That you both expect my cooking pot to hold some supper for you?"

Robin half peered in. "Is there…"

"Yes, not that you deserve it, you are late."

"Do not scold me, you are not my mother."

"No I am not, your mother…I did not know her. But I am sure if she needed to scold you it was for good reason."

"She had plenty reason to scold him and often," supplied Marian with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Marian!" Robin said.

"I bet he got up to all sort of things," Djaq said joining in the conversation.

Robin looked from one to another of them amused saying. "Right I need to eat."

He went to take the ladle.

"No," said Much. "I will do it, I do not want you to spill any and waste it, sit down both of you. You are making the camp look untidy."

Sitting down eating the food that Much had prepared Robin said. "So, what has been happening in my absence?"

"Not a lot," said Alan.

"The weather, it is too hot," offered John.

"There's been nothing through the forest?" asked Robin, unbelievingly.

"Here," Little John said holding out a few trinkets and coins, "I got these this afternoon while they were all sleeping."

"It was hot," protested Alan.

Robin who had not been doing anything constructive with helping the poor could only agree with him.

"Tomorrow we must work though."

"To do what?" asked Alan.

"I must see Tuck; he is our only source of information."

"There is Thornton," suggested Much.

Robin looked thoughtful. "He often gets information later than Tuck, but is worth a visit. We will split up and visit both."

"I was hoping for more lazing about in the sun," said Alan.

"You can do that when we have been about our business," Robin replied.

Tuck passed Thomas in on the staircase. "You look pale my friend," he said.

"Nothing a good night sleep won't cure," Thomas replied.

Tuck watched him go, he rubbed his heart, he had a feeling that a good night sleep wouldn't cure Thomas at all.

The camp was quiet save the gentle snores of Little John and Much, the night was still. Next to Robin, Marian shifted and he moved and looked up at her.

"You should be sleeping," he chided.

She ran her hand up his back, he shivered, in response to her touch and she repeated it over and over as she spoke, "I was thinking about Much."

He propped his head on his elbow and said. "Much? Not me?"

"Not everything is about you. Although in a way this is."

"Tell me," he whispered.

"He is sad, he misses you."

"I have not gone. I am here."

"You used to spend more time with him; you spend a lot of time with me."

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her briefly.

She pushed him at arms length. "I think tomorrow you should go to Knighton with him alone. The rest of us can go to Locksley. He needs to feel wanted."

"Maybe I have…ignored him a bit," he admitted. "But not on purpose."

"I know that, but he needs to know that too."

"Right now I need you," he said.

She stretched her arm out and cupped the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and leant forward with anticipation. He smiled into the night and replied with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Something is wrong," Much whispered to Robin the next day as they viewed Knighton through the tress and bushes.

"It is too quiet," he agreed.

"I know it is hot again, but usually there are more folk about, it's deserted."

"Something's happened."

"But what?" Much asked while Robin shrugged. "Let wait and see if Tuck shows himself."

They settled themselves down for what portrayed itself to be a long wait.

"You should not be here," Thornton said to Will.

"I am not alone," he replied with a gaze at the forest.

"They should not be here either. Is Marian with you?"

"Yes."

"My advice is to make sure Robin keeps her as far away from here as he is able."

"Why what's happened?" asked Will, looking about him as he and Thornton stood in the doorway on the manor, noticing it was rather quiet.

"The 'master' is not a happy man. He knows."

"Knows what?"

About Robin and Marian at Edwinstowe in April."

"And?"

"And he will not let it rest. He has already started to enforce taxes of his own on his own community."

"What do you mean?" Will asked, so Thornton explained.

Tuck eventually materialised and once outside the house took in deep lungfuls of breath. Robin gave a low whistle and after looking around Tuck headed to speak with him.

"You would be wise to keep away," he said keeping his distance.

"Why?" asked Much alarmed.

"There is disease."

"Here in Knighton?" Much asked.

"Yesterday Eli's brother turned up. He looked pale. During the night he was taken ill. I have seen such symptoms before."

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"The flux."

"The flux?" repeated Much in alarm, And shared a worried glance with the other two men.

"It will have to run its course," said Robin grimly. "I have not heard of any other outbreaks of the disease in the area."

"Nor has anyone else I have spoken to," Tuck said with a shake of his head.

"The flux," muttered Much as they walked in the direction of Nottingham.

"Do not worry," said Robin.

"Do not worry!" replied Much with emphasis on the 'worry'. "The flux is….is….when one person has it, it spreads and no one knows how. It s dangerous."

"For children, the elderly and infirm. People like you, me usually recover."

"Still it is not a pleasant disease and I for one do not want it. It was bad enough the last time I encountered it, you did not think it was so good when we suffered from it in the Holy Land, do you think we can get it twice?"

Robin shook his head. "When you start to get the symptoms, then worry."

"Then it will be too late, I will have to hope my life will be spared."

"Come on."

"Come on," Much muttered under his breath, one thing was for sure he didn't want to catch the flux or nurse anyone else who was careless enough to catch it either.

After a silent pause Robin said. "Perhaps you need a woman."

"What?" Much replied.

"I know you feel….."

"Feel what, what do I feel?"

"Put out…that you and I do not…You know since we returned from the Holy Land you have been a free man."

"That may be so, but you will always be my master and I do not need 'any' woman, only 'one' will do."

"Really? Who?"

Much looked at him, daring Robin to tease him on the subject finally giving in and declaring, "Eve."

"Eve? Who worked for the Sheriff?"

"Yes."

"Interesting choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Robin replied.

"I do not know where she is now," he told Robin sadly.

"Perhaps we should make it our business to find out."

"You would do that for me?"

"I want you to be happy."

Much smiled. "It would be wonderful to be happy like you are happy. I am glad you are happy. I do not have to chide you to move things along with Marian now. I am happy that…"

"Stop! I get it you are happy. Are you happy that it has shifted our friendship?"

"Yes because you are back with the woman you love, now I just have to find Eve, you really think we can find her?"

Robin shrugged and said, "I do not know, but we can try."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

All the gang bar Robin and Much were relaxing at the camp on the latter's return. Much sank to the ground near Will and Alan and sighed heavily, wiping his brow and taking a swig of drink.

"Well anything?" Robin asked the gang in general.

Will looked to Marian who said. "You tell Robin, Thornton spoke directly to you, not me,"

Robin shook his head asking what was going on and Will begun by explaining about Gisborne's wrath then continued with, "Gisborne is taxing the villagers himself in addition to taxes paid to the shire."

"That sounds a bit far fetched," commented Much.

"But not unexpected of Gisborne," uttered Robin. "What kind of taxes?"

"A tax to trade in Nottingham."

"Not many of them can afford to do that."

"A tax for every child in each household and for how much livestock," put in John.

"May I say that is ridiculous," Much exclaimed.

"It is supposed to be," Marian replied quietly. "That is the whole point of his taxes."

Robin shook his head "A trap."

"It is bait hanging from a hook." she told him.

"You should not give in to it," Much said.

"But if Robin does not give into it, Gisborne will think or more ways to torture the people of Locksley until Robin does come to their aid," Alan commented.

"Has he begun to enforce these taxes already?" Robin asked after pondering the matter.

"Yes, Thornton says he wants a confrontation, he is not happy that he learnt of your marriage to Marian."

"So he is pushing me for one."

"You're not going to go are you? You are going to let the villagers of Locksley suffer?" Much asked him.

"No, I am not going to let them suffer, but I am not about you play into Gisborne's hands either."

"What happened at Knighton?" asked Marian sensing a change of subject was in order; Robin needed time to think about the situation with Guy.

"The flux," said Much, bluntly.

"The flux?" she repeated.

"That is contagious," said Djaq.

"What?" Alan replied.

"It passes from person to person," Djaq added.

"Nice," Alan added.

"Who is sick?" Marian asked Robin and Much.

"A visitor, Eli's brother. Tuck said he thought it was the flux. He did not say it was confirmed," Robin explained.

"Still it is a horrible illness," Djaq added.

"Yes," said Marian wistfully.

"I do not want it," repeated Much and Robin shot a withering look skywards.

"We have to take precautions."

"What?" asked Much.

"When I tended the sick with my father, less contact was better with patients with the flux. Necessary contact, but limited. Also do not eat what they eat or drink from where they drank. Keep ourselves clean."

"If we are ill it is our crimes catching up with us," John said shaking his head of the flux killing them all off.

"God does not punish us like that," Robin said trying to get him to see sense but knowing that it was probably a pointless exercise.

"I am not sure," he replied.

"We went to Nottingham too," Much said lifting the heavy tension of the group.

"Why did you go there?" asked Will.

"Two reasons," said Robin. "One to see if anyone in the Trip to Jerusalem was talking about illness anywhere hereabouts and two to see if we could find any leads on Eve."

"Eve?" asked Marian.

"You remember she was at Bonchurch," Robin elaborated.

"Oh that Eve," said Marian. "Why did you not say?"

"You know where she is?" Much asked.

"I know where she was, that was some months past."

"Where tell me?" he pleaded.

"She was at the castle the Sheriff was not sure he could trust her, she worked at the castle, a virtual prisoner, not permitted to leave the castle."

"Well I will find her…thank you," he added.

"We will help you find her my friend," Robin added patting Much on the shoulder comfortingly.

Marian looked round, the group all seemed caught up in their own thoughts, probably the likelihood of getting the flux, which although nasty and in some cases fatal was not as bad as the pestilence, leprosy or smallpox. Robin was lost in his thoughts she reached across and placed her hand on his arm, he did not acknowledge her and she hoped that he would not do anything foolish or rash to resolve the matter of Guy of Gisborne, the flux would just have to run its course and they would have to pray that they would be spared.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Robin," Marian spoke softly sitting herself beside him.

He was sitting on a tuffet staring into nothing and Much had suggested that she if anyone would get any sense out of him. Then John said perhaps the rest of them should leave for a while and so they had. Still he didn't respond, she decided that he had wallowed enough it was time to stir some sort of reaction from him.

He must have anticipated her mood for he suddenly said "Sometimes I wish for this to be over, sometimes I think we will have to live like this forever and sometimes I think perhaps you should not have joined me here. Sometimes I want to kill him…."

"Like now? It will not help you know, killing him."

"It might make me feel better."

"For how long?" she replied, covering his hands with one of hers.

He shut his eyes and answered. "At the time I would not regret it….It is just the man who takes his place might be worse. I still would not have my lands, my people, my name."

"But," she whispered turning his face to hers and waiting until he made eye contact. "You, have me."

He chuckled and said with half a smile. "And that far out weighs what I have lost, but not my people they are still suffering."

"I know and we must help them."

"Boring as it may be we must ascot the next few travellers through Sherwood," he muttered more to himself than to her.

"And that is the plan?" she asked.

"The start of the plan," he answered with a sigh.

"Perhaps I was wrong?" she mused.

"What about Gisborne? I told you, you did not listen."

"Not about Gisborne, although perhaps you were right about him," she paused and allowed the smugness at her confession to wash over his features. "I meant about you. I once accused you of thinking everything that happened was a joke. Now I know that is not so, now I can see that you do feel the pain of the common man more than you usually show and not just for the glory."

"It was never just for the glory."

"I am sorry I did not mean to……." she withdrew her hand and looked away.

"Marian."

"Yes," she answered finding a lone blade of grass most interesting.

"Look at me," he said sounding more his normal self, than his depressed self.

"No," she replied half stubborn half prideful.

"Why?"

She shrugged and changed the subject, "I was thinking about the flux….well about the children, it is not good."

"No," he agreed. "It is not and it is too late to suggest they be moved elsewhere until the outbreak is over."

"I know that, that is why I am concerned."

"There is nothing we can do except hope and pray," he said, wishing she would stop fiddling with the blade of grass, it was now plucked at the root and she was toying it round her fingers.

She sighed heavily, "I wished there was more we could do."

"What else can we do except nurse them ourselves? There is nothing to be done."

"We do not know if they are ill, they might escape the illness. Much was worrying …"

"I heard," she said and he saw a small smile lift one corner of her mouth, a mouth he suddenly wanted to kiss.

"Marian" he said, his voice a husky whisper, she turned then and looked at him seeing his desire reflected in his eyes.

"Robin…the others will return shortly."

"Just a kiss?" he asked. "We can save the rest for later."

"We can, can we?" she teased, but she was smiling properly now.

Before she could move or protest further he cupped her face with his hands and drew her to him. Their lips brushed with a tingling and a tremor ran through their bodies. His beard ticked her soft skin but she relished the touch and shivered as one hand slid from her face to pull her closer to him by her waist. Marian shivered as he rained soft kisses along her jaw before refocusing on her mouth.

"Just a kiss?" she muttered as they paused.

"I did not say whether it would be a short kiss or not," he replied.

They looked at each other, and knew one kiss; or rather that moment which had been a series of kisses had not been enough. Marian initiated the next kiss moving in slowly and teasing him until he felt he couldn't breathe, the powerful chemistry between them lighting and firing a passion that was theirs.

"Ah," said Much grinding to a halt and then turning to the gang. "We perhaps should head to the road, see if we can surprise and unsuspecting travellers."

"Why I'm hungry I thought you were going to cook?" Alan said.

"Now is not that time," Much insisted.

Djaq pushed past him, stopped, turned and said. "Much is right we can eat later."

John peered round the duo and added. "I agree later, come on."

Before Alan and Will had a chance to look for themselves they were heading back to the road, Marian and Robin still lost in the kiss, the embrace, the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Robin and the gang distributed the wealth they had gleaned from travellers seeking a shortcut through the forest to the people of Locksley who were in dire need of the funds, thanks to Guy's new legislations. The expressions on the faces of the people were full of gratitude.

Megan one of the more outspoken villagers said. "Thank you Robin but I fear he will not give up. It is not us he wants to hurt, not really it is you."

"Get word to me as soon as he imposes more taxes or threatens to cut out your tongues or your hands. Anything you understand me? This must come to a head soon; it can not go on this way. He will not win. I will not let him win."

Megan smiled thanking him again, convinced that the matter would not be resolved without bloodshed perhaps even death.

------

"I want to village of Knighton quarantined," the Sheriff said to one of his many guards.

The guard looked less than happy at the prospect of leading such a lockdown of the place. "Yes sir."

"No one is to leave or enter," Gisborne added.

"No Sir Guy."

"We can not afford to let the flux spread, for it to come here would be disastrous," Guy added.

"I will see to it," the guard replied as he bowed and left the two men alone.

"How are your taxes coming along?"

"They paid," Gisborne replied, unimpressed.

"That is good no?" asked the Sheriff.

"Why is it good?"

"It means Gisborne that Locksley knows about it and has given them the means to pay for the taxes, now you have to think of something even more extreme to lure him out from the cover of the trees."

"But what? I do not want to cut out the villagers tongues, we tried that once already."

"I agree another means of torture might be appropriate."

"Like?"

"As I said before I can only bystand on this. This Gisborne is your little project. He will kill me, I do not wish to die, I have higher office to attain in my lifetime," Gisborne grunted an unintelligible reply which Vasey ignored before adding. "Whatever you do Gisborne do not drag it out too long."

-----

Ten days later despite the heavy guarded estate Tuck managed to slip into the forest and secure a note at the drop off point for Robin Hood.

"Anything in there?" asked Alan as Will groped his hand around in the hollow tree trunk.

"Here," he said pulling out some paper. "Let's take it to Robin."

They found Robin some distance away with Much and Little John arguing about something trivial and passed him the note he read it, his expression grave and said.

"I need to get to Knighton as close as I can, see if I can see Tuck in person."

"Master, is that wise?" asked Much, hoping he would not ask him to join him on the trip.

"John, will you come with me?"

Little John nodded, the gang parted ways, John and Robin to Knighton and Will, Alan and Much to the camp.

-----

The small wiry man reached his destination; he had the benefit of some learning and could read but not write more than to sign his name, which was all he had need for. York was a bustling place, he had been given directions and knew he would find and be able to stalk Eleanor Godwin without too much trouble at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Robin found Marian at the blue pool, sitting on a rock her boots off and dangling her feet into the water. She stood when she saw him, sensing something was wrong.

"Robin?" she uttered.

He walked over to her and she backed away until she reached the tall trunk of a tree, her back against the bark. There was something in his expression, a pain which she couldn't quite fathom but knew that when he told her she would be hurting too.

"Marian."

"What? Tell me."

He looked at her, not sure how to impart the news he had been given and he knew that it was apparent he was struggling to find the right words.

"I saw Tuck."

"Was he well?" she asked.

"Yes. He told me the children all had it."

"The flux?"

He nodded, "Naomi and Simon are recovering. Judith….Judith…."

"Died," she added for him and he nodded again.

He watched a similar wave of expression filtered across her face his hands resting on her shoulders his thumbs caressing lightly.

"Tuck says Eli is talking of fleeing to London."

"Disease is rife there, more so than here."

"Tuck told him that."

"Judith…" she choked and he anticipating her well moved in and drew her into his arms.

There stood there for a long time, providing comfort to the other. Finally they parted and resumed their previous position with Robin's hands on her shoulders.

"I know what you are thinking," he said eventually.

"You do?"

"You are thinking about us….what if we were to have a child."

"Indeed," she said wistfully. "The forest is perhaps not the place."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, his eyebrows popping up charmingly.

"No, not that I am aware of. Does that disappoint you?"

He looked at the ground before meeting her eye. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"It scares me, not becoming a father…. but to protect our child and you, the forest is not the place."

"And yet if it were to happen, we would do the best we could in the circumstances we have."

"I would give my life for you, both of you. You know that do you not?"

She smiled at him and nodded at his valiant talk and knew from the look in his eyes he meant it. She took both his hands in hers replying. "I know you are thinking of your brothers and sisters. I always wanted some of my own, but remained an only child."

"Perhaps that was best. I am the only one left….the only one to reach adulthood. I scarce remember them all now."

"I remember Alexander."

"How could you not?" Robin replied, the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile. "He was nearer your age than I."

"And he lacked your charm."

"He died when he was five, he had not learnt charm."

She smiled and said, "I beg to differ, my father once told me you were charming ladies while you were still in your cradle and that I can easily believe."

He chuckled. "It came naturally."

"Obviously," she smiled in return.

They fell serious again as they thought of Alexander, who had been a year younger than Marian. Alexander had been shorter than his lanky older brother at the same age but with the identical hair and colour eyes.

"I should have done better by him," Robin said softly.

"You were but ten Robin," she replied.

He shook her touch from him and stood aloof but close. "I should have saved him….I failed him. I should have seen, but I did not see. I should have paid more attention."

"It is not your fault he died. You still blame yourself?" she sighed and reached for him squeezing his arm gently and watching, waiting for him to elaborate, when he didn't she added. "Your father did not blame you for his death? Nor you mother?"

"No, but if I had been quicker, faster."

"It was an accident," she implored.

"An accident that should not have happened," he replied.

"But accidents do happen."

"And that is why I will protect you and any children we might have with my life"

"Robin….I am sorry I should not have brought his name up."

"No," he said softly. "It is good to talk about him, lest we forget."

"He always wanted to please you," she said, trying to shift the conversation to recall a happier time than of his untimely death.

He gave a dry laugh and said. "It was not just him was it? There I would be minding my own business; I would turn and find the pair of you. He would present me with worms you would give me wild flowers. The wild flowers being the nicer gift, the worms a hint to take him fishing."

"You remember then," she said softly.

"How could I not?" he replied, stroking his finger down the side of her face and stepping closer renewing the bond between them, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Marian's last coherent thought was to wonder if Robin would ever put the circumstances of Alexander's death behind him as his lips claimed hers in a hungry fest, her passion soon catching up and meeting with his.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your replies.

Part 9

Guy looked out from the manor at the villagers cottages and frowned before nodding to his left and three of his guards unveiled a wooden contraption which had been erected by the pond, is loosely resembled the gallows but there was no platform, just one solid beam with which to torture the villagers of Locksley and perhaps beyond as long as the result was the bringing of Robin Hood to Sir Guy of Gisborne. The guards with Guy stood admiring it for some time, discussing its purpose and Gisborne made sure each of the three men knew which options they were going to try, another three guards unloaded a few boulders and rested them at one side.

"Are we going to use it straight away?" his Sergeant asked.

"No, I will tell the villagers what it is for, we will hope word will get to Hood, if not, when my patience runs out, then we will use it."

"It is not a pleasant thing," Thornton mused having arrived on the scene, as he looked it over clearly not impressed with his master's new idea.

"What torture is?" Gisborne snapped. "I need Hood here and what better way than to hurt his people."

"I do not think…"

"Thornton you do not need to think, I am the one who thinks in my domain. Robin Hood will not get away with what he had done this time." Gisborne continued spitting the last words out so that the sergeant and Thornton stood back and he pushed past them into the manor.

"Perhaps," said the sergeant. "Off the record, you should ensure Robin Hood finds out about this before Gisborne actually does cause harm to the innocent."

"Yes," Thornton said with a sigh. "Perhaps you are right."

Five days had past and Gisborne's patience had run out, he called to his men and had them assemble the terrified villagers in two rows about his 'hanging beam' as the villagers had dubbed it, wondering who would be suspended from the thick wooden beam. Ashley, Thornton's grandson ran to the forest for help.

Ashley was ten, a lithe boy and he moved swiftly through the forest. Word had been sent to Robin Hood but as far as his grandfather knew had not reached the outlaws ears. Sometimes if the gang moved a lot as they did in the summer, it was more difficult to trace them. Then there was the flux outbreak in Knighton, Robin Hood or his men could have caught that and be in no position to help anyone. He scoured all the usual sites of the outlaw's camps but found nothing, he was getting frantic when he came across them, in a place he wasn't expecting at all.

"Ashley," said Much acknowledging the lad, and the remainder of the gang turned.

"Ashley?" asked Robin as the boy bent over to catch his breath.

Still breathing hard Ashley replied, "Locksley….Gisborne…you need to come."

"What is happening at Locksley?" asked Much, thinking they needed more information than that especially with the flux still at large, not that any other cases had been reported other than at Knighton.

"Gisborne…a new way to get to you. A beam the villagers call the hanging beam, but it is not to kill it is to harm. To be suspended from the hands, with weights," he added normally now that his heart wasn't besting out of his chest. "We tried to make contact before, messages were sent."

"I did not get them," Robin replied gravely. "Did any of you not pass on such a message?" he asked looking round the group, first at Much, then Alan, Will, John. Djaq and finally Marian, they all shook their heads in response. "We must go and quickly."

"You do realise it is a trap, bait to lure you?" Marian asked, worry and concern filling her expression like a tidal wave.

He waked over to her as he collected his bow and arrows and attached his sword and knife, squeezing her arm he said, "I know, but we must go."

"My master he swore that if anyone was harmed in his name…." Much began then trailed off as John shot him a look to pick up his own weapons and the gang along with Ashley hurried back to Locksley to see just what Gisborne was doing to his people.

Gisborne's men had chosen a young man of the village to be first for the torture which officially was named Strappado. Leather straps were tied to his hands, hands which were behind his back as he was then suspended by hanging from the beam until his joints were dislocated. His mother wept into the arms of her younger children for he, this young man was the breadwinner of the family. Gisborne's sergeant nodded to him about the boulders.

Gisborne replied. "We will use those if Hood does not show."

Robin and the gang meanwhile were behind the Scarlett's old cottage Robin explaining the hurried plan, then he got his bow and arrow lining up the rope on which the young villager was suspended and fired, it made a clean break and the victim fell to the ground in a relived thud, his family immediately going to his assistance not so afeared with the knowledge that Robin Hood was on the scene.

"Hood," spat Gisborne with vengeance as Robin walked up to the event.

Robin pointing his bow at his nemesis replied. "You have crossed the line."

"I did not cross the line you did" Guy replied. "You took the woman who was to be my, wife and made her yours."

Robin shook his head and said with a wry laugh. "She was never yours."

"And she was yours? I don't think so. You threw that right away."

"Any more for the Strappado?" asked the sergeant.

"No," Guy replied, "Robin Hood is here no more victims are necessary."

"Do you want us to arrest him Sir?"

"No I will deal with him, go. GO!" he yelled.

The soldiers took several paces back but didn't disappear completely nor did the villagers and they made a large circle around the two men, wondering what was going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"What is happening?" Marian asked, straining to see but was unable to over the crowd that had gathered.

Alan, Djaq looked at Little John too waiting for a reply.

"Nothing," he said. "They are circling each other."

"Oh," said Much with a swift exhalation of breath. "This is not good, not good at all,"

"Shut up," said Alan. "Nothing's happened yet."

"You have what you wanted," said Robin taunting with, "I am here, fight me…kill me if that will please you."

Guy said nothing as he summed up the situation, to let him go now would be foolish. No doubt all the peasants were on his side and would shout encouragement to their hero, jeers at him. His men were looking at him for a signal to arrest Robin Hood but he gave none. Robin Hood was Gisborne's and the Sheriff had made it perfectly clear that in this instance he wanted nothing to do with the demise of Robin Hood.

Guy made the first lunge after Robin set down his weapons upon the grass, which were rapidly collected by Djaq who crept up to the arena not only to spectate but to anticipate anything out of the ordinary as well.

Marian walked closer as the fight ensued, it reminded her, a lot of the fight the two men had had in the forest and she knew from Much's expression that he felt the same. The exception this time was they had a fairly large audience and they tried to be the first to beat the other to pulp. Marian squirmed as a particular punch caught Robin off guard and she briefly looked away wishing this was over and that neither would kill the other, the whole thing was making her feel sick. The fight continued for ages, they took turns to knock the other down. Finally Guy sent Robin spiralling to the floor and he lay still not moving, Guy laughed and staggered as he did so Robin moved and with one flip Gisborne lay flat on his back on the grass, Robin kneeling above him, blocking out the sun.

Robin's breathing was laboured, with his lip split and what would be the next day a very black eye, forcing Gisborne to lie still he said "Do not ever cross the line with me again, next time I will not spare your life"

He stood, wiped his lip with the back of his hand and looked round making eye contact with all the gang, giving a slight nod, he walked off and they followed him back into the haven of the forest from which they had previously come.

"Master," said the sergeant. "We can get them for you?"

"No," Gisborne replied. "Leave them for another time. I think I might need a physician," he added before passing out stone cold on the ground.

----

Robin and the gang made they way back to camp, he shrugged off Djaq and Marian who wanted to examine how badly he was hurt as they went on their way. Finally there, he sat down with a thud and instantly regretted it wishing he sat slowly instead.

"You," said Djaq pointing her finger at him. "Could have been killed."

"I had no intention of dying today," he replied with a charming smile which split his lip again.

Djaq shook her head at him in disgust and he looked at Marian instead and decided she was not looking impressed with his actions either. She walked over and sat beside him ordering him to remove his shirt. Robin was going to refuse but one look from both women made him change his mind, he did as he was bid and allowed them to wash his cuts and tend to his bruises.

"You are lucky nothing is broken," Djaq scolded.

"He is lucky he is alive, we are lucky we are alive," Much added frowning at Robin.

"Why are you ganging up on me?" he asked his voice coming out high and he cleared his throat.

"Because we care," Marian said. "You were foolish."

"I was foolish to fight for you?"

"You were not fighting for me. You were fighting for the people of Locksley."

"And you," he said waggling his eyes and regretting the action as it hurt.

The gang busied themselves at the other side of the camp.

"I am not mad with you," Marian said quietly.

"You are not?"

"No? Except perhaps I should have got to fight him for myself."

"And why is that?"

"Because it is me he is angry with really not you."

"It would not have solved anything."

"You would have let me? Not that it would have stopped me if you had said no."

He laughed, but stopped, wincing as he did so. Hoping for sympathy he asked. "Kiss me better?"

"You never give up do you?" she asked.

"No never."

She raised her hand, kissed her fingers and lightly ran them across his split lip which now sported congealed blood, Marian replaced her fingers with her lips, peppering kisses across his mouth and finished by kissing him on the cheek.

"I think that is enough," she told him.

"For now," he replied his eyes twinkling back at her and she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

A week later Marian was out on her own with the intention of blackberry picking, a task that the rest of the gang did not want to participate in. This was because it was still hot and the thought of standing in the sun all afternoon had them retreating to the shade of the trees. Robin was still nursing his wounds and so she left alone with a basket over her arm to collect the fruit in. She was secretly pleased as she had another destination too.

Marian headed to the secret destination first; she planted her basket in the ground and crept closer. The place was heavily guarded but the gardens were full of nobles. Nobles who had been caught at the manor when the quarantine had been put in place a few weeks earlier and now it looked were all in good health. Along side them were Naomi and Simon, the former sitting on the grass making a daisy chain, the latter doing what seemed to be digging for worms. She sighed, it seemed perhaps the outbreak of the flux was over, but with cost, the loss of Judith.

"Marian," a voice said and she spun round to see Tuck. "What are you doing here, it is still dangerous?"

"I needed to see for myself," she told him. "The children look well."

"They are better, the last person to fall ill was the nursemaid, she is not in a good condition."

"Nothing can be done for her?"

"No more than has been. I will pray with her again later if she asks me too," he replied. "I stayed with her most of the night, the people who have not caught it are scared that they will, no one but I perhaps are foolish enough to make sure she is comfortable."

"You are a good man," Marian told him.

"Do not come to close," he warned as she stepped close. "You never know…."

"I…we hope to see you again when this is over," she told him as he bid her farewell.

After Knighton she went to the washing place and unearthed the beeswax soap that was kept in a almost hollow stone, she stripped and washed, not knowing if that would prevent her from catching the illness if indeed Tuck did have it. Then she went on her way to pick the lush and flowing fruit she had seen some days before growing on the hill above Locksley, returning to camp with a basket overflowing with fruit.

-----

"Where have you been?" Robin fired at her.

"Picking blackberries isn't it obvious?" she replied, laying the fruit on the ground and watching as Will helped himself to a handful.

"No, not when I changed my mind and went to help you after all" he told her, his eyes boring into her soul, willing her to tell him the truth but it also appeared she was not going to cave. "You were not there."

"I…" she began as Much sniffed round her.

"You bathed," he said.

"Thank you I think," she told him.

"My pleasure," he told her with a smile eager to see this quarrel not escalate into a fight.

"You did?" Robin said sniffing the air about her and smiling appreciatively.

"I did not smell badly before, not like some of you I could mention," Marian said with a small smile.

"That's not fair," stated Alan "I bathed in July."

"Last year?" she jibed.

"No," he answered looking more than mildly put out, the subject of where Marian had also been temporarily forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for your replies; it is meant to be late August beginning of September kind of time.

Part 12

The gang looked from the recess of the trees at the city of Nottingham, the traffic in and out seemed fairly active and Robin nodded at Will and Alan who silently slipped from their hiding place to attempt entry via the main gate. He then nodded at Marian and Much who followed shortly after. When it was apparent that they all were safely within the city wall the rest of the gang with Robin followed, all meeting behind the Trip to Jerusalem.

"Right," said Robin to Much and Marian, glancing at the others to give a sign if guards were approaching. "This is the plan."

"What if we can not get in?" asked Much after Robin had explained.

"Of course we will," Marian told him. "It is getting her out which will be the most difficult."

"And most likely part of the plan to fail, after all," added Robin. "She has to agree to leave."

"If she doesn't?" asked Much.

"Then we will have to think of something else."

"Or someone else," out in Alan.

"I do not want someone else. I want Eve," Much insisted.

"Shush!" implored Robin. "Do you want the whole of Nottingham to hear?"

"All clear," said Will.

"Go!" said Robin, pushing them both forward, "We will meet you by the east gate," and with a final squeeze of Marian's hand they were gone.

Much and Marian gained entry through a kitchen entrance, knocking out a servant as they went and weaving their way through the corridors. Marian pulled Much into a dark recess when she heard footsteps approach, the figure of a guard walked right past them, not seeing what was right in front of his eyes.

"That was close," Much said, letting out his breath and struggling to breathe normally again.

"Too close," Marian replied, feeling slightly nauseous, perhaps from the thrill of the mission, or the fear. "We ought to part here."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes. I will go right you left."

With a backward glance in Marian's direction Much did as he was bid, the corridors were dark. With each step his heart hammered in his chest, especially when he rounded a corner and found something he wasn't expecting.

Marian continued on her way, she felt hot with anticipation or hoped that was the cause. Her mind kept reminding her she had gone to Knighton the previous day where disease was still present and Tuck had been caring for the sick woman. Thinking that made her feel worse and she swallowed hard willing for her stomach to settle and her mind to stay focused on what she was supposed to be doing.

------

Guy walked purposefully into the Sheriff's quarters and said. "You wanted to see me?"

Vasey glanced up and replied. "You look better than you did a few days ago. A new plan to catch Hood yet?"

"No. Have you?"

"I have not thought of him lately," he answered, changing the subject with. "The quarterly tax money which I collected…"

"I think you will find that I collected it with my men," Gisborne replied.

"Details, details," Vasey said brushing off Guy's remark.

"Where is the money then? I have not seen it, nor given any men orders to guard it."

"It is sitting in the corridor between the kitchens and the cellar."

"Is that wise?"

"In unmarked bags. I want you to organise some men to take it to the strong hold and then organise its transportation."

Gisborne looked at him unimpressed with the task. "What about Robin Hood?"

"What about him? Do you see him here right now? Because if you don't I suggest you get on with other things. I have no doubt in my mind that he could be watching us, even now," the Sheriff said, adding the last bit ruefully. As Guy turned to leave he added. "Tell me Gisborne, what happen to that little man you sent to York?"

"I have not heard from him. I want him to follow the woman, see what he can find."

"She seemed innocent enough when we encountered her."

"You, are not against her? Are not going to tell me she is a leper too? That perhaps Robin's gang did not tie her up?"

"Ah but they are your thoughts and perhaps she was not innocent victim she was seen to be, but she is in York and I do not very much care."

"If I can find something anything, then instead of getting to Robin through Marian I can rile him through her," he confessed.

"I thought as much," Vasey said, appearing uninterested as he could muster, but secretly wishing something could come out of this project to route out information on Eleanor Godwin, cousin of Robin Hood.

-----

Much having filled his pockets with the coins that had spilled out made a split decision and changed his priorities opting to go in search of Robin instead of Eve and leaving Marian in the castle alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"Much!" exclaimed Robin. "Where is Marian? Eve?"

"No time for that, look here, he said and pulled the money from his pocket.

"Hey where did you get that? I'm not being funny but I don't think that's what you went in there for," Allan added.

"There is a stash of it," Much explained telling them where to locate it.

"Alright," said Robin. "Will, Alan come with me to see if we can acquire some more of this hoard. John, Djaq the gate as planned, and you," he said pointing his finger back at Much. "Go and find my wife."

-----

Marian reached the far corridor by the bottom of a spiral staircase and paused at a room lit by several candles. The occupant was sewing, darning to be precise; Marian swallowed down another wave of nausea and stepped into the room obscuring the light so that the occupant looked up surprised.

Guy strode purposefully through the castle barking orders at two guards to follow him. They made their way to the kitchen end of the castle, to locate the money. They were almost there when Gisborne stopped.

"This way," he said with a nod of his head and they changed direction.

"Do you know me?" Marian asked.

Eve continued to stare at her and replied. "I believe you were Lady Marian but went to live in the forest with the notorious Robin Hood."

Marian smiled. "Do you remember when you served Much, Earl of Bonchurch?"

A flicker of tenderness spilled across her face as she answered. "Yes. You came to the house then."

"Yes. Much would like to renew your acquaintance. If you want ….I have come to take you away from here."

"What about Much?"

Marian looked behind her, "I was hoping he would have met me here by now, we went separate ways outside the kitchens. It appears something has delayed him?"

"Not Gisborne I hope," Eve said, fear in her eyes and Marian knew that Eve felt the same way Much felt about her.

At the mention of the tyrant's name, his voice could be heard bellowing down the corridor and Eve shoved Marian behind the open door and prayed that Much wouldn't chose now to appear. Gisborne strode into the room accompanied by two guards.

"Here, this must be it," whispered Will as they reached the store of money.

"I'm not being funny but we can't carry it all," Alan mentioned eyeing up the dozen or so bags.

"Some of it is grain," replied Robin slitting a couple to see. "Come we will take as much as we can carry."

"Eve." Gisborne said as he stood in the doorway.

"Sir Guy," she replied, keeping her eyes downcast.

"You have been doing a good job here in the sewing room, let's hope you keep it that way," he added.

"Why would I not? Where can I go? You and the Sheriff keep me here against my will," she replied.

"You conspired against us with that simpleton of Robin Hood's, why would we have cause to trust you again."

"That was over a year ago, surely you can put that behind you now."

"I think not. If the Sheriff changes his mind I am sure you will obtain a position with slightly more freedom. Remember Eve people watch you if you cross the line again you will hang, and to make a point your mother too."

He took one final look at her and with an abrupt command to his guards left, his footsteps echoing back along the corridor. Marian still felt sick. He had been so close. If he has insisted the door was shut he would have found her and what then? What then, not only for herself but for Eve too? She shut her eyes feeling sick and dizzy at the same time. When a gentle touch lay on her shoulder her eyes flew wide open, seeing Eve she breathed out slowly.

"You need to get out of here." Eve told Marian.

"You need to come with me," Marian said, determined to at least try and get Eve to accompany her. But with the understanding of what it was to care for a parent, she also knew Eve would likely stay a virtual prisoner at the castle.

"I can not, you heard what he said about my Mother, he is evil enough to hang us both, or the Sheriff is. I would like to come with you, really I would but…." Eve broke off and shook her head.

"I understand. My father stopped me doing things, because I loved him I would not leave him and I do not regret that. I understand."

Marian went to go and Eve called her back.

"Wait."

Marian turned, hoping perhaps she had changed her mind.

"Yes."

"Tell him, tell Much that I do care for him, that I think of him."

"Of course I will," Marian replied.

Suddenly she was gone leaving Eve feeling more alone than usual, her lone offer of escape which she had allowed to slip through her fingers like grain.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"This is a lot of money for us to smuggle out," Djaq said when Alan, Robin and Will appeared by the gate.

Much appeared shortly afterwards empty handed.

"Where is Marian?" demanded Robin.

"I was hoping she along with Eve would already be here with you," Much replied. Adding, "Master I know she will be here do not worry."

"I worry when I think she is alone in the castle, a castle in which Gisborne has free roam in."

"Ah I didn't think of that. Still she can look after herself."

Marian's exit was halted when she came across Gisborne and the guards sorting out money and grain she sidled up to a door and silently opened it and slid inside. The room was empty bar a vat or two and obviously used as a store. The slit like window was high. She pushed one of the barrels as quietly as she could up to the window to provide her with the extra height she required. Standing on the barrel she could see out to the courtyard beyond, it was soothing to feel fresh air upon her face. She took some deep breaths but still the nausea remained she mentally convinced herself she had caught the flux. How she was going to confess that she had been to Knighton to Robin she didn't know. However her main concern right now was getting to the east gate before Robin sent the remainder of the gang to search for her.

The minutes ticked by, "I'm not being funny but we need to get this money out of here," Alan said glancing in all directions.

Robin looked thoughtful then spoke. "Right we will take the money, Djaq, John wait for Marian."

"You are not going to wait for her Master?"

"No this is the plan, any more questions?"

"No but Gisborne has just walked into the outer courtyard," said Will and Robin ushered them into hiding.

They waited with bated breath watching Gisborne's movements; he eventually called his men over and went in the direction of the stables.

"Still here?" Marian voice said startling them all as they turned their attention on her.

"Where have you been?" asked Robin.

"Where's Eve?" added Much.

"Later," Robin said. "Now Marian's back let us get out of here."

"But what about Eve?" Much whined.

"She is not coming I will explain everything later."

Later saw the gang disturbing the money to the various needy homes in the area with the exception of Knighton. Some money remained.

"Perhaps we could take it to Edwinstowe," suggested Marian, desperately trying to think of a reason to leave the gang for a day or so.

"I feel I can not travel that far right now," Robin replied.

"Well," she said with a shrug. "Perhaps I could go unescorted. I can look after myself you know."

"Can you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she bit back.

"Almost every time you are left to your own devices something happens."

"I got you out of York goal."

"That was not near here. Here. Gisborne is here."

"Which is why, I would be safe in Edwinstowe."

"I told you I can not go."

"Then do not. Do not feel you have to baby-sit me I can take care of myself."

"I will go with you," Djaq said unexpectedly.

Robin looked at both women thoughtfully and replied. "Alright you go together, but no heroics no getting caught you understand."

Marian smiled and nodded, pleased that she had managed to find way to get away from the majority of them, now she only had to dodge Djaq, then everything would be okay if she did indeed have the flux.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Is there more to Marian leaving than we are aware of?" asked Much as they watched the women leave. "I mean she did not even kiss you goodbye, two weeks ago you could not keep your hands off each other."

"Reality has set in," Alan chuckled, Robin just glared.

"I thought you were getting on well," added Will.

"We were. Something happened that day she went to pick blackberries. I can not quite put my finger on it, but I will."

"Is that a threat? Because may I say it is a good job she is out of earshot."

"A statement."

"Well I'm not being funny but they are probably safer in Edwinstowe than here with Gisborne on the loose."

"Humph," muttered Robin dryly.

------

"This is not all the money?" the Sheriff said glaring at Guy.

"I was not the one who arranged for it to be left unguarded in the corridor off the kitchens."

"That may be so, but you must find out where it went."

"I will have the staff questioned."

"Good."

-----

"You do not have to accompany me. I can easily go alone," Marian said after she and Djaq had been travelling some time in silence.

"I can not do that."

"That is what I was afraid you would say. What if I told you the truth?"

"It depends what the truth was."

They stopped walking to rest, have a drink.

"It is in your best interests to leave me for you health."

"You think you are ill, is that why you shielded away when Robin wanted to kiss you goodbye?"

"I know I am ill."

Djaq looked at her. "What symptoms do you have?"

"Nausea, I was thinking that I would know if it was the flux by this time tomorrow."

"The flux? You think you have the flux?"

"I went to Knighton. I saw Tuck, he had contact with the nursemaid who was dying."

"And now you think you have caught it?"

"Well what else could it be?"

"When did the nausea start?"

"Today, yesterday. Thinking about it I have felt ill for a while."

"And you went to Knighton yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Then it can not be the flux if you have felt ill for days can it?"

"No I suppose not. I was not thinking straight. I knew …if Robin knew I went to Knighton."

"He would be angered…but he would get over it. I think something else ails you and this trip to Edwinstowe will confirm my suspicions and maybe you will come to realise what it really is too. Come on, the more ground we cover today the less time this trip will take."


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

The following morning held a slight chill to the air a sure sign that summer would end soon and the change of season would take place.

"It is only the beginning of September," moaned Alan.

"I agree I do not want to start living in the cave yet," Much said.

"It is slightly cooler now than it was a month ago," replied Robin shaking his head at them. "First you complain it is too hot to work now you whine it is too cold for sleeping outside."

"I was just making conversation. What got you?" Alan said.

"Nothing," Robin told him, his expression contradicting his reply.

"What is the plan for today?" asked John.

"Today," said Robin "We are going to Knighton."

Knighton was active they noted as they crept closer to the house but remained within the haven of the undergrowth. The children were both outside making more noise than seemed right as Anya was scowling at them and their father shouting which appeared to make the whole situation worse. Tuck made an appearance and whispered something in Eli's ear, both men then retreated back to the house.

When they returned Eli spoke to the people gathered outside, who were the same as Marian saw the day before. Nobles, who had been visiting when the illness struck, yet unable to leave and go home to their own families who by now would be worrying over their loved ones health. The gang listened as Eli told of Sarah the nursemaid's death, that he hoped there would be no more cases and in fact there hadn't been since the nursemaid fell ill several days previously. However as the congregation were aware not all quarantined inside Knighton had fallen sick and there was still time for illness to overcome them too. For the time being it looked as if Knighton was forbidden ground.

"Master surely we can leave now," Much implored wanting to be away from sickness as soon as possible.

"No I need to speak with Tuck."

"Master surely is that wise?"

"Whether it is wise or not I am going to do so."

"And what can be gained?" Much continued. "The flux, you will pass it on to the rest of us."

"Shut up!" said Alan.

"I was just saying…"

"Say no more," John added.

Robin gave a low whistle to catch Tuck's attention, he returned with a signal of his own and they all sat down to wait for him to appear.

Tuck rounded the far tree before he sat with them; it was noticeable that all but Robin moved away as far as they could without seeming too rude.

"I am surprised to see you after speaking with Marian the day before yesterday," Tuck said as he greeted them.

Robin's eyebrows shot up as he replied. "You saw Marian the day before yesterday? Where?"

"Here,"

Robin took a deep breath as Will said. "That explains a lot."

"You did not know? I have put my foot in it," Tuck declared.

"Yes and no. It is good you told me. Will is right it explains a lot of things."

"You heard the announcement?"

"Of Sarah?" asked Robin.

"Yes. No one else has been ill for several days. I think we will know within the week whether the quarantine can be lifted and things get back to normal."

"Eli is he still thinking of moving to London?"

"I do not know, there has been no more talk on the matter. I feel he will not go his ties with Gisborne are too strong for him to risk anything."

"Then," said Robin slowly. "We will just have to wait and see."

------

"I do not think you have the flux," Djaq told Marian as the latter bent into the bushes for the third time that morning on their second day of travelling. "You do not have a fever, cramps, watery or bloody diarrhoea."

Marian sat back against the tree and Djaq handed her the water bottle where she took a swig and swirled the water about before spitting it out in a most unladylike manner.

"No but I am tired," she admitted.

"That does not mean you have it, you know that."

"What is it then?"

"I think you might have to wait and see, if it is what I suspect it might be…"

"What?" Marian said getting up quickly and regretting it.

"Let me put it this way, you will not be going on foolish errands to Edwinstowe for a while. Do you think we can continue? It will take us a week each way at this speed," she said, not giving Marian chance to answer as she pulled her to her feet.

Edwinstowe greeted the women with open arms, the monetary gift also and invited them both to stay the night, Marian a room at the Inn and Djaq at the home of the cooper. What should have been a two day trip each way at the most had become four just getting there. Marian lay on her bed, wishing the smell of dinner didn't make her feel even sicker, she turned over on her side, her biggest regret since leaving Robin was not to say goodbye properly. She felt alone and wished he was by her side, but it wasn't to be she had got herself into this mission and now she and Djaq had to walk back, she just hoped that she would begin to feel better. It surely wasn't the flux for if it was the other symptoms would have materialised and she would either have begun to recover or died. She shut her eyes promising herself a short nap before supper, the next she knew however, it was morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"Master I do not want to worry you, but should not Marian and Djaq have returned by now it has been five days," Much said on the fifth morning.

Robin said nothing while Will offered. "Maybe they ran into someone who needed our help."

"Well," Much replied. "Perhaps…but it does not normally take that long to walk to Edwinstowe and back."

"Much, she does not need your help, or Little John's, Allan's, Will's and certainly not mine. You heard her, she can take care of herself," Robin said his tone bruised.

Much frowned, Robin and Marian's cross words and unloving farewell had upset Robin more than he first thought.

-----

"There is a man to see you Sir," Thornton said carefully to his master who was looking as brutal as ever, standing by the fire in the room off the hall.

"Who is it? I have not time to speak with any mere peasant."

"He says he has come from York."

Gisborne looked thoughtful then said. "Send him in."

-----

Marian and Djaq had not expected there to be such need in Edwinstowe. Even after they had shared out the money they found themselves sorting our issues, tending the sick, not the flux but more chronic ailments for which there was no cure, only sometimes plants could be used to lessen their discomfort. By the third day in the village they insisted they had to be on their way back and with regretful hearts the people of Edwinstowe watched them go.

-----

The Sheriff and Gisborne sat upon their mounts looking from a safe distance at Knighton.

"What do you think?" asked Guy.

"I think they all look bloomingly healthy and I am wondering why someone did not summon us sooner," Vasey uttered. Gisborne was about to reply when the Sheriff raised his finger in the air and continued. "I think Gisborne that they are shirking their true responsibilities. There are at least seven other lord's at Knighton right now, since I forbade anyone to leave. Seven lords who have not been hounding their own villagers to work, to slave for the taxes I request. What do you think they are doing right now Gisborne? These villagers?"

"I think…"

"Do not think…I think and I think like their masters they will be doing as little work as necessary, we must put a stop to this and lift the quarantine right away. What are you waiting for Gisborne? Off you go, reopen Knighton."

Guy sent him a dark look but did as he was bid, nothing the Sheriff or Robin Hood did or said today would take away the elation of the news he had heard from the man who had stalked Eleanor Godwin.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for your replies.

Part 18

The storm started sometime before dusk, although the day had begun cool, the heat had built up into a humid volcano waiting to explode. Explode it did, and the gang ran for cover to the cave, pulling as many of their belongings in with them, to save them being drenched.

Sitting there in the darkness Much said to the others disgust, "I hope Marian and Djaq have found shelter for I surely would not want to be out in this."

A loud crack of thunder filled the sky and trembled through to the cave. The gang sat in silence the only noise being the heavy fall of rain at the caves mouth interspersed with lighting and the rumble of the heavens above.

-----

Marian and Djaq wet through finally reached a solitary house tucked away from one of the villages about the forest and pounded on the door. A girl child no more then eight opened it.

"Are you from heaven?" she asked. "Because my Mother needs help and the only people who come out in thunderstorms are angels 'cos God is angry."

Djaq and Marian shared a looked, shrugged and entered; surely anything was better than standing outside in the rain.

The house as many were, consisted of a solitary room in which the family lived, the adjoining room for the animals; goats and perhaps a pig and chickens would be housed. The living room was full of unwashed bodies and while both women were used to such a stench, Marian suddenly felt more than queasy.

The room was poorly lit, a lone candle illuminating the area to show six or seven other children, all younger than the girl. A boy of perhaps four tried to rock a crying toddler in his arms and they all stared up at the visitors with wide eyes. In one corner was a pallet on the floor on which a woman laid writhing and moaning in pain. Djaq went to her side while Marian took a look in each direction, choosing to light a small fire and then see if there was anything she could do for the children.

------

The crack of thunder caused the woman to jump as she faced Gisborne and the Sheriff.

"It seems," the Sheriff said lazily. "That you have been working hard for the past year, keeping your head down. Which is good"

Eve held her breath not sure where this was going as Guy walked round her almost leering down her bodice which she had the urge to pull tighter about her body but did not.

"Knighton," said Gisborne.

"Knighton Sir Guy?" she offered.

"Knighton," repeated the Sheriff. "Has a vacancy. You are going to fill that vacancy."

"I do not want to spy for you again."

"Oh no," said Vasey. "That you will not do. I trust Eli and Anya to keep an eye on you. It is you we do not trust. There is a vacancy for nursemaid."

"I am no nursemaid."

"The children are not infants. Perhaps," he shook his head trying to gauge an age for them with no idea.

Gisborne filled in for him. "They are eight and six. There was an infant she perished in the flux."

"Well perhaps.." Eve began.

"There is no perhaps Eve. You will become their new nursemaid. Unless you want to feel the noose about your neck?" Vasey said peering close into her face and she edged back a fraction but the Sheriff just laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

It had soon become apparent that the woman on the bed was in the throes of labour; her screams were swallowed up with the ferocity of the storm. Djaq had required Marian's assistance for what proved to be a complicated birth and the children just huddled up in the far corner waiting for that and the storm to be over.

The hours passed and the storm and the woman's labour raged on, the children despite the noise feel asleep as Marian and Djaq fought to save the life of the infant and the woman on the bed.

Finally faint cries of the newborn babe wafted through the air, it seemed that as soon as the storm ended a new life had begun.

"Here," said Djaq thrusting the babe into Marian's arms. "I need to deal with the mother, she is in no state yet to nurse him."

Marian rifled around in a lone chest and drew out some rags in which to swaddle the baby. He was perfect she thought as she looked him over in wonder and awe, then wrapped him warmly and cradled him close to her body feeling unexpectedly emotional and blinking rapidly so that no one else would notice.

The Mother rallied round surprisingly and reached for her new born son, with which Marian reluctantly parted, giving a look which did not go unnoticed by the mother. Her face was lined, weary and although she looked forty she was probably no more than her mid to late twenties, a hard life taking its toll on her.

Making eye contact with Marian she said. "You will have one of your own soon to hold, to cherish to worry and care for."

"Pardon?" said Marian.

"Can you not see it? You are with child; I have been in your position more times than I care to count. When I look in the stream in the early months I know my reflection has the same hue that yours does now. Feeling sick? Tired? Faint? No monthly courses?"

Marian nodded. "Yes," as realisation dawned on her and she sat down heavily on the only wooden chair in the room.

Djaq smiled but kept it to herself; she could have told Marian the same thing a week ago.

Instead she spoke to the mother "What are you going to name him?"

"I will name him for his father. He has gone these three days past to find work."

"Did you not do that with your first born son?" Djaq continued.

"We did, but he like two other bairns after him died before they learnt to walk. His name will be Joseph," she said proudly watching the infant nurse at her breast.

"Joseph is a fine name," Djaq assured her, not being what she would choose personally, but for this family it seemed perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all of your reviews. I appreciate it very much.

Part 20

Robin and Little John darted through the trees keeping the road within sight as they headed towards Knighton. At the sound of horses approaching they bent down to conceal themselves further and watched as the train of horses, guards and Gisborne passed by.

"Interesting," said Robin.

"Travelling north," added John.

"Humph and with an entourage like that, he has a purpose, a mission."

--------

The day was fine and the sun was at its hottest when Marian and Djaq walked into the camp. Alan, Much and Will sat about, Robin and John still not returned from Knighton.

"Where have you two been?" Much said in way of greeting. "We all have been worried about you…well most of us."

"There were people who needed help," answered Djaq as she put down the items she was carrying.

"See," said Will with a shrug at Much.

"And you," said Much pointing at Marian. "Never told me what Eve said, all you said was 'later' and later never came."

"It is later now, is it not?" she replied somewhat tired and sank into a bed on leaves.

"Yes," Much said.

"Well then I will tell you."

Robin and Little John approached the camp silently with the aim of Robin to pounce and scare Much for the fun of it. They stood concealed behind the camp when they both noticed the women were back and John discreetly walked off in the other direction. Marian didn't look her normal self and he wondered if anything had happened while she had been away, his head was still cross with her but his heart overruled his mind every time.

"What did she say?" Much asked eager to know and in his yearning not noticing she had turned a particular nasty shade of grey.

Swallowing to contain herself she replied. "You are often in her thoughts. But she has her mother to consider, it is a difficult position to be in. I know she would be with you if she could. She cares for you."

"She does?" he said sighing and blushing at the thought of Eve. "Thank you, maybe one day when this is over…."

"Perhaps," Marian replied with a smile, she patted him on the arm and stood and slowly walked away.

The remainder of the gang not noticing her withdrawal as they asked Djaq questions about their trip and teased Much about Eve.

Robin followed her watching, waiting. When she started retching he paused before walking to her side and handing her his water bottle, she took a few sips and handed it back to him with a smile.

"We need to talk," he said and she nodded. They walked a bit further and chose a tree onto which they rested their backs against. "Are you alright? You still look unwell."

"I am feeling better now," she assured him, his expression back was one of doubt but he didn't question it further and she shut her eyes laying her head against the tree.

"Marian. I know you went to Knighton."

"You are mad," she replied not opening her eyes and he thought perhaps she was still unwell.

"No, not now," he replied, suddenly realising he spoke the truth. "I was when I first knew. Is that why you left? You thought you had the flux?"

"I thought it was possible."

"And now?"

"Now I know it is not. It seems it would be something else," she told him going to move and instantly regretting it.

"You know," he said with half a smile. "My lap is far softer than the tree."

She settled her head in his lap and although questions had not been asked, nor answers given for that moment it was enough. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the soft strands brush his fingertips and when her breathing was steady he knew she was sleeping.

---------

"You two want food?" Alan asked some time later having been told to find them.

Robin nudged Marian and said. "Food?"

She lifted her head off his lap sniffing the air. "Food."

"Are you sure you want to eat?" Robin asked worriedly.

"I am hungry," she assured him with a smile.

He shrugged to himself but went along with her if she was feeling better then that was good news, she did have more colour to her cheeks which was a good sign.

After feasting on the delicious meal that Much had put together. Robin suggested to Marian that they go for a walk.

"Had you not better tell Much the news first," Little John said.

"Ah the news," Robin said with a smile.

"News what news?" he asked, excited like a little boy getting a puppy as a birthday present.

"Eve," Robin said slowly.

"There is news on Eve?"

"She is at Knighton, to replace Sarah, so you might see more of her than you first thought," he told Much with a grin.

"Oh," said Much smiling, "that is…I mean that is very good news. I am happy."

"If you are happy we are happy," said Alan, fed up to the teeth of Much's woeful songs of lost love, perhaps now he would sing something more cheery.

--------

"So tell me," Robin said when they had reached the blue pool, she stood almost shyly against a tree and he opposite her and close. "What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Marian!" he replied his tone giving a hint of warning he was not past losing his patience with her.

"I left yes because I thought I had the flux, Djaq was not easily persuaded back to the camp and it seems it was good she was with me. I am sorry if I hurt you. I wanted to protect you."

"Well you do not have to. I can make my own choices," he said sounding a lot like she usually did. "If I had wanted to risk catching the flux it would have been my choice. Much on the other hand would perhaps not have stayed."

They laughed at his latter comment and then she took a deep breath.

"Robin."

"That is not all is it?" he asked.

"Remember we talked about this situation not being an ideal one in which to bring up a child, well it seems like we will have to anyway. I am not sick I am with child."

His facial expressions changed several times before he had the ability to speak. "When?"

"The spring perhaps."

"This is dangerous, far so than fighting Gisborne and the Sheriff."

"I know," she said, knowing that he wasn't thinking of her but of something in his past. "But it will be alright"

He looked at her. "We never know if having a child will be alright…but you are young and strong and brave and…"

She stopped his words with her index finger softly placed across his lips. "We will take each day as it comes, having a child if different from woman to woman, it will not be the same as you fear."

He kissed the digit tenderly then replied "I am sorry I am happy, I am pleased and you are right we must take each day as it comes and make it ours" he looked down and placed a hand over her stomach as if to protect the child within. "I love you."

"Forever," she whispered and he nodded and sealed the moment with a gentle kiss that fully encompassed them all.

The end

To be continued shortly.


End file.
